


Mine

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child!Changkyun, Fluff, M/M, minor showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Hoseok's pride is his stupidly unbeatable Valor Gym. But, it's kind of hard to date someone when you're a Gym Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: Hoseok has a crush on that cute boy at the bus stop and can't believe anything that happens.

Lately, Shin Hoseok found himself a new hobby, and it has driven a majority of his friends up the wall. It’s absolutely ridiculous, because it’s just a game on his phone, but Hoseok has been ridiculously proud of taking over a Gym in front of the bus stop on Pokémon Go. It’s the only Gym run by Team Valor on this side of Seoul and Hoseok had the pride of having knocked down the blue colour it previously supported.

It’s the funniest thing to his best friend, Lee Minhyuk, when teenagers walk by the Gym and complain about the high combat power of the crowned Pokémon, because Hoseok practically preened himself at the indirect praise for the Gym leader, which happened to be himself. The blond Gym leader lived by the bus stop defending his glory (and Minhyuk can only be glad that Hoseok doesn’t work near the Gym he owned, because he wouldn’t ever focus if he did).

And he would take over another Gym, but his strongest Pokémon was the Dragonite he’d put into the single Gym and he doesn’t have the ability to knock down any other Gyms. It’s a little disheartening, but his pride blew up every single morning when he was rewarded with Pokécoins for holding the fort down.

The mornings before work, at that diner that he absolutely loathes, he stands on the other side of the street, where he’s in range of the Gym in order to train his Pokémon——his bus is on the other side of the street, but he waits on this side for the sake of the Gym.

So, leaning against the wall near the bus stop and focused on tapping and swiping at the lower-tiered monsters on his screen in order to raise the level of Prestige of his Gym, the platinum blond haired man didn’t think anyone would actually approach him.

“Excuse me,” he heard and Hoseok is glad that the battle was short lived, because a conversation demanded his attention.

“Yeah?” Hoseok raised his eyes to the male in front of him and he’s pleasantly surprised.

He knew him. Sort of.

This man stood at this bus stop every single day at this certain time. Hoseok supposed that he had somewhere important to commute to (actually using this side of the street, of course). He didn’t know very much about the other man, but he saw him on almost a daily basis, and it’s why Hoseok is so surprised that they’re talking. But, the most important fact about the mysterious brunet: he’s super cute.

“I’ve just noticed that you stand here every single day, but you don’t actually get on the bus when it comes by,” he started, and his voice is a low and smooth sound that almost has Hoseok smiling. “May I ask?”

“I’m defending my legacy on this side of the street,” Hoseok replied, but then it’s a quick realization that he’d sound like an idiot to someone who didn’t play the game. The blond laughed quietly, nervously, “... I don’t get on this bus because my bus is the one on the other side of the street.”

“Your legacy, hm?” the brunet leaned against the wall next to him and flashed a smile——it’s so cute. Hoseok finds himself speechless for a second.

“Yeah, my legacy. I’m defending the Gym that’s right here,” he gestured to the building behind the wall and nodded. “It’s been mine for a good month now, because no one can beat me.” He’s proud of it and it shows.

The other man only laughs, but Hoseok isn’t embarrassed by it. Minhyuk would yell at him for not having any sense when talking to a person whom he thought was cute.

“Is that a game?”

And that’s Hoseok’s cue to never shut up. He launched into an explanation about Pokémon Go and the entire story about his struggles in trying to gain absolute dominance in the only Gym on this side of Seoul. He doesn’t know how long he’s been talking (but it’s been long enough for them to have a solid argument about what Pokémon was the all-time best——Hoseok doesn’t think Arcanine is the best), but at some point, the other man laughed and cut him off as a bus approached them.

“I'd love to hear more some other time,” the brunet said with a smile, “But this is my bus and I can’t be late for my lectures, so I'll be headed off, now. It’s been nice hearing about your success, Gym Leader who doesn’t have an Arcanine. Maybe, we’ll talk again some time!”

Hoseok nodded, lowering his cellphone and it's only when the boy disappears from his sight does it hit him.

“Fuck, I should have asked for his name and number!”

 

 

 

Hoseok doesn't stop thinking about cute boy all day——for the first time in a really long time, the blond spent his entire shift waiting tables and not thinking about the game on his phone and worrying about someone taking his pride and joy. He thinks about the cute boy who had spoken to him at the bus stop.

The entire day as he writes down orders for the customers, he finds himself doodling on his notepad——not the boy’s name, because he doesn’t know it——with cute little flowers and he’d never let his manager see the sketches. Hyunwoo would never let him live down the bubbly drawings that his best looking waiter suddenly felt like scribbling. But, Hoseok felt fluffy inside——if this was love at first sight, then Hoseok believes in it, and he daydreams about the cute boy’s smile.

And berates himself for not asking for his number.

Hoseok groaned and sighed, “Hoseok, you’re so dumb.”

Minhyuk tells him the exact same thing (but a little more mean, because despite being happy and cheerful all the time, Minhyuk is absolutely relentless when it comes to his best friend) as Hoseok tells him about the cute boy, when he picks him up from work. And that’s when Hoseok regrets letting Minhyuk take their shared car to work.

They don’t live together, but it’s close enough for them to drive one another places and Hoseok would argue that he put more money into that car, but it wasn’t like Minhyuk really cared, because the gas was always charged to his card. Minhyuk drove more often, anyway.

“So, tell me more about this cute boy who you stupidly didn’t ask the name or number of?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, I don’t know anything about him.”

“Yet, you look like you’re in love with him,” Minhyuk chided, but his eyes are on the road.

Hoseok makes to deny it and he narrowed his eyes at his best friend, “I do _not_.”

“Listen, Hoseok, I’ve known you since we were ten——I _know_ when you look stupidly in love. Now, tell me something interesting.”

“He’s a student.” Hoseok remarked.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Minhyuk arching and eyebrow and laughing. It’s definitely a jab at him for finding interest in a student. Minhyuk and his boyfriend, Hyunwoo (who also happened to be Hoseok’s manager at that dumb diner), had always told Hoseok that there was nothing wrong with a dating a student, but Hoseok had insisted that the attention was never enough if you dated a student. _Too many projects to focus on you._ Hyunwoo had called him an attention whore with a laugh.

In this moment, Hoseok decides Minhyuk deserves to know no more.

He also doesn’t mention to Minhyuk that they met over a game.

 

 

 

He’d never admit it, but he spends the next week ensuring that he stands at the bus stop at the certain hour of the day, even on days when he doesn’t work——just to catch a glimpse of the cute boy. He doesn’t see him on any of the days that he makes an effort to find him——it can’t be that hard to get a name and number. Hoseok would hate himself if he couldn’t meet the boy again, because he at least owes him for making him think about him all day.

It’s been a whole week since he started waiting at the bus stop, and Hoseok is a little concerned that he might have scared the boy, and so he’s getting on the bus at an earlier (or later) stop——all to avoid him.

The thought makes him sad.

It’s a Monday——the following week——and it’s the last day that he’s going to try to find the boy (though, he’d always return to this spot to defend his Gym). Hoseok probably looked too hopeful as he peered up from his phone every few moments in hopes of seeing a familiar figure, because there’s a figure resting beside him and a familiar voice.

“Looking for me?”

Hoseok tries to not sound too excited, and he mentally gives himself props for sounding cooler than he felt, “Why would I be looking for you?”

“Maybe because I’ve been missing for an entire week?” he tried, smiling lightly and Hoseok narrowed his eyes slightly. Yeah, he’d noticed.

“Where’d you go?” Hoseok tried to sound nonchalant.

“School was off for a week, so I had no need to leave my house. But, maybe I should have, if I knew you’d miss me,” he teased. Hoseok pretends that he isn’t blushing.

“I didn’t miss you, I hardly even know you.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Kihyun,” the boy says and Hoseok looks at him weirdly. “My name is Kihyun.”

“... Hoseok,” he offered, before speaking again, “It’s nice to meet you, Kihyun.” The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and he decides he likes it.

“That’s a nice name,” Kihyun remarked and Hoseok grins a little.

“Thanks, my parents gave it to me.” he said.

Kihyun smiles at him and it’s dazzling——he takes a breath. It takes a moment for him to remember his reason for camping out at the bus stop when he didn’t even need to go to work. Minhyuk would be proud of him for even remembering, especially after Kihyun smiled at him. There’s just something about the boy, and it’s certainly not the fact that he liked Arcanine.

“So, uh... do you have class today?” Hoseok questioned.

 _Stupid question_.

“Mhmm,” Kihyun hummed in response and peered at him curiously, “You’re not a student, are you? I know a lot of students live in this area... but we all go to the same school and I’ve never seen you on campus.”

Hoseok cleared his throat, “I... dropped out last year.”

The brunet frowned, suddenly looking apologetic, “Ah, sorry. I didn’t think——”

“If you’re really sorry, you should give me your number and maybe go out for dinner with me, sometime,” Hoseok responded and Kihyun stared at him, bewildered and paused in the middle of his sentence. The blond flushed and cleared his throat, again and averted his eyes from Kihyun, “I mean, I’m not forcing you, it’s only if——”

“Okay.”

Kihyun’s smiling and Hoseok thinks he might faint. It’s so cute.

 

 

 

Hoseok is too deep into this, when he finds himself putting an extreme amount of effort into looking good on the night that he’s supposed to pick Kihyun up for a date. It took him a lot of coaxing Minhyuk to give him the car for the night——and it meant telling the white-haired man that he was going to be taking Kihyun out on a date, before he relented and handed him the car keys.

When Kihyun slides into the car, Hoseok’s hands are gripped on the steering wheel and he’s blatantly checking the younger man out——he looks adorable and Hoseok kind of wants to lean over and kiss him. But, that kind of action was reserved for after the first date, Hoseok had to remind himself.

But, Kihyun’s just so cute.

“You think I’m cute?” _Shit, he said that out loud._

“... Anyone with eyes would think so,” Hoseok murmured before shifting the gears and pulling onto the road.

They do go for dinner and it’s not at the place that Hoseok works——it’s at a higher end restaurant somewhere in the middle of Seoul and Hoseok covers the bill, because he insisted that he could handle it (Kihyun didn’t seem pleased with the decision, but he hadn’t said anything about it)——Hoseok wouldn’t want a student to pay, because he knows the struggle of covering tuition.

Over the course of the night, he finds out that Kihyun is a year younger than him, a third-year Early Childhood Education student who lived with one roommate——a boy named Hyungwon who probably couldn’t live, if he didn’t meet Kihyun because Kihyun did everything in the house——and that they would’ve attended the same school and met a lot sooner had Hoseok actually been able to keep up his willpower to finish his degree. He also learned that Kihyun has an internship at a preschool near his university and apparently, the kids were adorable.

He thinks Kihyun is adorable.

Hoseok tells him about how he’d been a Theatrics student before he dropped out of university, and was now working for his best friend’s boyfriend at a diner that he hates. Kihyun teased him about not taking Kihyun to that specific diner for their first date and Hoseok feels comfortable enough to hit him lightly. The brunet only laughed.

When Hoseok drives him home, they linger outside the apartment for a while and Hoseok’s eyes are directed to Kihyun’s lips (and he’d deny it, if the younger man mentioned it——but, he’s lucky Kihyun doesn’t). It’s an internal battle of whether or not they should kiss on the first date, or not. He doesn’t want to scare the other away, but it’s hard when he’s so cute.

He’s keeping his distance. But, when Kihyun pulls his keys out of his pocket, he smiles at him and takes a step closer. Hoseok can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and _dammit_ , he hardly knows this boy——he mainly hates that it seems that Lee Minhyuk is right. Again.

He thinks that Kihyun might kiss him, and he’s not sure he’s ready for that kind of commitment, because he knows there’s no escaping the denial of being so heavily attracted to the younger man, if their lips met.

Kihyun doesn’t kiss him. Not like he thought, at least.

“Thanks for tonight, it was nice. I think you’re cute too,” Kihyun remarked, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek before disappearing behind the door of his apartment.

The blond stood frozen and blushing on Kihyun’s doorstep for a long time, before he remembers that this is the part where he’s supposed to go home. And maybe shoot Kihyun a text.

When he gets home, Hoseok doesn’t have the guts to text him first, after their date and he sits on his sofa, groaning. Staring at his phone and hoping Kihyun has more guts than he does, because the younger man had been the one to have approached him first. He’s hoping a little too hard, because he stares at his phone and prays it goes off to the notification of a text message——not from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk snatches his phone and sends Kihyun a text, a week later, when he’s sick of watching the blond sulk about how his not-boyfriend wasn’t texting him after their date——much to Hoseok’s outward disapproval, because he actually thinks Minhyuk is insensitive enough to send some sort of vulgar message to the younger man——it’s the best kind of trust between best friends.

It’s a simple _hey_ , and Kihyun replies quickly: _‘oh hey, I thought I scared you off.’_

There’s a cute winking emoji and Hoseok’s face heats up.

From that point onwards, they don’t stop texting one another, randomly.

 

 

 

Their first kiss is two months and a half after they meet and a month after their first date.

It happens when Hoseok walks Kihyun to his internship, one morning. He’s done it before, after their first date, Hoseok found himself finding excuses to hang around Kihyun more often (and then being completely satisfied when he returns home to find his Gym still intact). The children know him at this point (as “Kihyun hyung’s boyfriend”, no matter how much Kihyun laughs and tells them that they’re not dating) and he has a favourite——Changkyun, a small boy who grins at him like he knows something that Hoseok doesn’t.

Changkyun also clings to Kihyun’s leg and sticks his tongue out at Hoseok as he leaves the preschool (“Hyung, I get to spend the _whole_ day with Kihyun hyung. You must be jealous,” Changkyun had said to him while sitting in his lap as Kihyun searched for his jacket, one day when Hoseok had returned to the preschool to pick Kihyun up).

“Are you going to surprise me and pick me up again?” Kihyun teased as he placed his bag onto one of the tiny chairs and shrugged off his jacket. The blond had been picking him up for the past week. It’s not really a surprise anymore.

Hoseok smiled sheepishly and shook his head, “Actually... I’m not. Not today. Minhyuk’s taking the car after I get home.”

Kihyun has a stack of colouring sheets for the kids and he walks over to one of the tables and puts them down. Hoseok follows him. It’s eight in the morning and the children don’t get there for another fifteen minutes. The brunet laughed and arched an eyebrow.

“Aw, so I don’t get to see you later?”

“You could if you wanted to,” Hoseok grinned, playfully and Kihyun smiles.

They don’t actually have a label on what they are, but according to what Kihyun tells the kids, they’re definitely not dating. Hoseok kind of wishes that he had the guts to ask Kihyun to actually be his boyfriend or something, because he’d have the excuse to pull him into hugs and kiss him all the time.

“I think I’d like that a lot,” Kihyun’s eyes sparkle a little and Hoseok takes a breath.

“About that surprise...” Hoseok murmured, quietly and Kihyun’s suddenly pressed against one of the cupboards that hold paints or something——Hoseok doesn’t really know, because all he’s focused on is the way his lips are pressed against Kihyun’s and they’re so, so soft.

It’s like everything falls perfectly into place when Kihyun wraps his arms around his neck and actually kisses him back. Hoseok can feel his heart pounding as he wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist. He’s sure this is terribly inappropriate to do in the preschool classroom, because this is where Kihyun taught children——but he can’t really find it in himself to care, because for Heaven’s sake, Kihyun is _kissing him back_.

He kisses Kihyun breathless, endless moments of pressing open mouthed kisses to Kihyun’s pretty lips——he doesn’t really ever want to pull away, because this is like all of his dreams coming true and it practically tops his pride and joy: the Valor Gym.

“... I thought hyung said he wasn’t dating Kihyun hyung...” a quiet voice came from behind them.

It’s Changkyun. _Shit._

Hoseok quickly pulled away and has the decency to blush heavily. He gives Kihyun a quick hug and a murmur of _‘I’ll text you later’_ before patting Changkyun on the head and dashing out of the room.

 _“Kihyun hyung, you’re blushing!”_ he hears Changkyun excitedly tell Kihyun, followed by tiny laughter.

Hoseok’s face is burning and he inhaled sharply as he pulled his jacket closer to himself. As he’s starting the car, he looks into the rear-view mirror, he pinched the bridge of his nose——flustered. He’s blushing too.

 

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t find the guts to actually ask Kihyun out until a couple days after they kiss. And it’s Changkyun that helps him decide. He’d stayed with Kihyun at the preschool for a majority of the day, because he had a day off (due to Hyunwoo’s insistence that he should really relax, because he’s worked over his quota for the past two weeks in a row——spending his time with Kihyun isn’t really very much relaxing for his heart, but it makes him happy).

Changkyun is sitting in his lap——that teacher that usually monitors the hell out of the classroom isn’t here, so Hoseok’s allowed to stay. But, Hoseok knows that the kids are going to hyperactively talk about _‘the hyung with the yellow hair’_ for the next few days and Kihyun might get in trouble for it. Yet, Kihyun had been the one to insist that he stay, because the children loved him.

There are crayons in the boy’s tiny hands and he’s drawing a picture of some sort. Hoseok doesn’t really know what it is, because it looks something like a giant blob with seven legs.

The other kids are waiting their turn to drool all over Hoseok, but they’re all huddled around Kihyun while he teaches them how to write their names. Changkyun isn’t with them because he insisted he was smart enough to write his name.

“What are you drawing?” Hoseok murmured.

“A mosquito,” the child replied with a slur to his tone, and Hoseok made a face, studying the image. _What five year old draws mosquitoes in their free time?_

“It’s a very nice mosquito,” Hoseok compliments and the boy looks up at him.

“No, hyung. Mosquitos are never nice,” he pouted, “They bite me.”

The blond laughed and it catches Kihyun’s attention, but he doesn’t notice it. Kihyun smiled in his direction and the chorus of children _‘aww-ing’_ causes him to look over. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and there are butterflies in his stomach before Changkyun hits him lightly. The brunet across the room laughs before focusing back on the group of children in front of him.

When the group of kids disperse to their own tables, Kihyun finally has time to come over to the table that he and Changkyun shared. The little boy in his lap immediately scrambles to get his teacher’s attention.

“Kihyun hyung! I can't find the blue crayon!” Changkyun exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and pouting.

Kihyun gently scolds him for losing his things (but Hoseok silently hopes that Kihyun is disappointed that he can’t spend a little more time with him) before heading into the back to find a different blue crayon for the five year old.

And then Changkyun is proving to Hoseok that he's a lot smarter than either of them had thought.

“Hyung,” the child started, “Why aren’t you dating Kihyun hyung?”

He can’t believe a child is asking him this. If Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had a son, he’s pretty sure that Changkyun would be perfect for the part——pestering him about his state of being single (and hopelessly in like with a boy he met at a bus stop, dammit).

“Well, I never asked him to be my boyfriend,” he told the child. Changkyun furrowed his tiny eyebrows.

“Do you have to ask him, hyung?” the boy asked, “You like Kihyun hyung and Kihyun hyung likes you. Isn’t that it?”

Hoseok laughed nervously and shook his head, “No, that’s not it. I don’t like your Kihyun hyung, Changkyun.”

“Hyung, mommy told me that it’s bad to lie,” he scolded him. Hoseok can’t believe he’s being scolded by a five-year old. Maybe Minhyuk was right and he really sucks at lying to people, because he can’t even lie to a kid. “You look at Kihyun hyung like daddy looks at mommy. You should date him for real.”

The blond choked on his own spit and Kihyun suddenly appears from the storage room with a blue crayon in his hand. Changkyun leaves him for the blue crayon and Hoseok is seated in the tiny chair, choking on absolutely nothing, and he feels terribly betrayed by a five-year old boy.

“Are you okay?” came Kihyun’s kind voice and Hoseok straightens up, coughing once more.

“Yep, as perfect as can be,” he replied, voice strained as he hit his knee against the tiny table. Kihyun’s smile is sweet and amused. Hoseok, for the hundredth time, feels like melting into a pile of goo.

When the children are dismissed from the classroom, he swears Changkyun gives him this look and he’s actually intimidated by a child. All the children happily run out to their parents after bidding Kihyun a goodbye and giving Hoseok a tight hug, and there’s a warmth in the blond’s chest as he watches them leave.

Kihyun’s hand wraps around his wrist when they’re gone and he smiles up at the older man.

“Wanna help me clean up the classroom?”

Hoseok nodded and followed Kihyun back into the classroom and there’s a heat where Kihyun holds onto him that makes his heart beat a little faster. Hoseok is still a child at heart, and maybe that’s why it made more sense when Changkyun insisted than when Minhyuk had. Whatever it is, it makes Hoseok throw a stray crayon at Kihyun.

“What was that for?” Kihyun frowned, turning to him and bending to pick up the crayon, “That’s not very helpful.”

“You making that face isn’t very helpful either,” Hoseok started, swallowing his nerves, “It kind of makes me feel bad for throwing that at you and simultaneously makes me want to hold you in my arms and never stop kissing you.”

His feelings are already obvious and he doesn’t know why it’s so hard to just spill them out of his mouth, but the look on Kihyun’s face is curious and he thinks those pretty eyes reflect some sort of relief. Maybe it’s just his imagination, though.

“Sounds weird, doesn’t it? But, you know what else isn’t helpful? I’m trying to confess my feelings to someone and maybe ask him to be my boyfriend, but my heart just keeps pounding in my chest and he’s staring at me like I’ve grown two heads,” Hoseok continued, fumbling with shoving crayons into the box and he inhales quietly. “It’s _very_ nerve wracking.”

And suddenly, Kihyun’s standing in front of him with a sweet smile, “Is it helpful if he tells you he feels the same way and tells you that if you did ask him to be your boyfriend that he’d say yes?”

He can't believe he took advice from a five year old. But, the happiness that fills his heart is a hundred-fold the happiness when he'd finally evolved his Dragonair into a Dragonite.

 _“Will you be my boyfriend?”_ Hoseok breathed.

“Yes.”

He presses Kihyun to the wall and kisses him again. This time, they don’t need to worry about anyone walking in on them.

 

 

 

Hoseok introduces Kihyun to his best friend within the third week of dating one another, because Minhyuk won’t calm down and shut up about why Hoseok smiles at his phone all the time. It’s aggravating, because the white-haired man knew that it definitely wasn’t that stupid Gym that he’s been so obsessed with.

Minhyuk is sprawled across his sofa and they’re waiting for Kihyun to arrive at Hoseok’s apartment.

“So, tell me more about this boy that’s got you so head over heels,” Minhyuk said.

“He doesn’t have me head ove——” his voice is cut off when the doorbell rings and he quickly gets to his feet to run to the door. He can feel Minhyuk’s gaze on him, judging. He doesn’t really care and he opens the door, revealing his boyfriend.

Kihyun looks adorable——jeans and a simple t-shirt, but Hoseok thinks he’s breathtaking. He always thinks Kihyun is breathtaking. Light brown hair falling into his eyes and cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink from the wind outside——Hoseok takes his time to admire his boyfriend and think about how lucky he’s gotten, this time around.

“Are you going to let me in, or are you going to keep staring?” Kihyun teased, and Hoseok has the decency to blush before stepping out of the way and letting his boyfriend into the apartment.

When they make it to the living room, Minhyuk has his arms crossed over his chest and he doesn’t look amused.

“What did you say about not being head over heels?” he demanded. Hoseok whipped a pillow at him.

“You’re head over heels for me?” Kihyun piped in, “That’s cute.”

Suddenly, Hoseok doesn’t know if he should be blushing or not, but his heart races in his chest.

They have dinner together——the three of them cooped up in Hoseok’s small kitchen and conversing over several bowls of ramen (because the eldest had conveniently forgotten to stock up on real food before inviting people over, not that either of them minded). And then they’re sprawled over the couches later that night for a movie.

It scares the shit out of Hoseok, but Kihyun and Minhyuk are obviously unaffected. So, while the blond is recovering from his trauma while curled into a ball beside Kihyun, the other two are casually conversing as the credits rolled on the screen.

“Has Hoseok ever told you about his precious Dragonite?” Minhyuk inquired.

Kihyun laughed, “That’s actually how we met.”

“You can’t be serious,” the white-haired man gasped, dramatically and shot Hoseok’s balled up figure a glare. If Hoseok notices, he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Oh, but I am,” Kihyun grinned, “I met him at the bus stop just down the block. He was bragging about how he’d been dominating that Gym for a good month or so. Quite impressive, I must say.”

“But, please don’t say that’s why you fell for him.”

A wicked smile, “I can’t deny the sexy appeal of a Gym leader.”

“You two were fuckin’ made for one another,” Minhyuk remarked, staring at the both of them in disgust and it finally gets Hoseok’s attention. The blond perked up and peered out from behind his arms.

“Soulmates,” he added.

Kihyun leaned against his boyfriend and smiled lightly, “You think so?”

“Just a little,” Hoseok admitted, shyly smiling back, for a second forgetting about Minhyuk’s presence.

There’s a quiet whimper of _‘I want Hyunwoo, I don’t want to be here’_ from Minhyuk and Hoseok can’t help but snicker. Revenge was great. It’s for the hundreds of times that he’s third-wheeled during hangouts that both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had insisted weren’t dates (which, for the record, definitely were——because you don’t go to cute carnivals and movies in groups of three, when two of the three were definitely a couple).

Somewhere along the way, they find themselves telling one another interesting stories about one another——it’s mostly Kihyun telling cute stories about Hoseok (including how he’d asked him to be his boyfriend, and Kihyun recalls it with a small smile which warms Hoseok’s heart), whilst Minhyuk outed Hoseok and ruined the reputation he never had.

“Hoseok is so annoying when he misses you,” Minhyuk groaned, burying his face into his hands. “He sits there and whines for hours about how he wants to see you, but he can’t because you’re in class and you’re too tired when you get home, so he can’t go visit you——and a lot of stuff about how he thinks your roommate hates him.”

Hoseok launched a pillow at his best friend, but it’s quickly intercepted by Kihyun’s hand and shoved into his face.

Muffled, Hoseok groaned, “Why are you protecting him?”

Kihyun only smiled sweetly, pulling the pillow away from Hoseok’s face——it’s the same smile that he uses when children misbehave at the preschool, “Hyungwon doesn’t hate him, he just throws a fit because he knows it makes Hoseok feel awkward. I’d move in with him if Hyungwon wouldn’t miss me too much.” he tells Minhyuk.

“Is Hyungwon more important than me?” Hoseok pouted, doing his absolute best to look cute (it earns him a disgusted look from his best friend and a laugh from Kihyun). Kihyun leaned over to him and cradled his face gently between his hands and puckered his lips playfully.

“Of course not, you’re the most important,” he cooed, “But, I can’t just leave my roommate to die.”

The blond grinned in satisfaction at the response.

The white-haired man stared at them in horror and feigned sticking his fingers down his throat. But, later that night, when Kihyun leaves the flat, Minhyuk gives him a tight hug and tells him quietly, “I’m happy that you make Hoseok happy, and also forget about that stupid game he keeps playing.”

 

 

 

The first time Hoseok tells Kihyun he loves him, they’re staring at the stars like they did on their third date, except it feels entirely like something else when he looks at Kihyun. The moonlight cast upon the younger man’s visage and there’s an obvious shine in Kihyun’s eyes and he doesn’t think there’s a moment where his boyfriend has ever looked so beautiful.

Their fingers laced together and Hoseok squeezed Kihyun’s fingers gently, catching the younger man’s attention. The small curious smile on Kihyun’s lips has him almost tripping over his words and he pulled the brunet into his arms.

A cool gentle breeze kissed their hair and Hoseok thinks that it’s the perfect cue to speak.

“I love you.”

Kihyun’s smile is dazzling, but Hoseok cuts it short when he presses their lips together.

He hopes he’ll always make Kihyun smile like that——he’s so in love, and he’s never thought this was actually possible.

And yeah, this is definitely better than Dragonite.

 

 

 

Hoseok is sitting on the sofa after work when he finds out about Kihyun's betrayal of his trust.

That afternoon, he'd come home from working long hours at the office to the suspicious actions of an all too innocent looking Kihyun pulling him into a tight embrace and a breathtaking kiss, with nothing but the excuse of missing him. Hoseok had practically melted at the words, because he swears there's nothing in the world that was cuter than Yoo Kihyun.

He should have known better.

Now, he was staring in horror at what was once his pride and joy, in all its bright red glory. But, it was now a yellow Gym and he can’t believe it. He’d been the head of the Gym for a good four months or so——racking in the Pokécoins had been the highlight of his mornings (but, he’d never tell Kihyun that)!

Hoseok's eyes made their way to the offending username of the yellow avatar (yellow has never been such an ugly colour).

 _YKH93_ was written as the owner of the Gym. Ugly and yellow, despite the Arcanine looking terribly pretty and the 3079 combat power proving the ease of takeover. The blond knew as a fact that there wasn’t a chance that his precious 2786 combat power Dragonite could beat that in one shot—— _but how dare they?_

Hoseok briefly remembers his boyfriend telling him about his strong Arcanine and then it clicks.

_YKH. Yoo Kihyun. What the fuck?_

Kihyun's suddenly not so cute anymore.

“Kihyun!” Hoseok shouted and there's a laugh from the kitchen, as if he already knows what happened. _The nerve._

“Yes?” Kihyun answered, stepping out of the kitchen and stepping behind the sofa, draping himself over his boyfriend. Hoseok doesn't let him touch him; inches away from his reach and Kihyun pouted.

(Hoseok makes a mental note: _no, Kihyun's definitely still adorable_.)

The blond held out his phone and glared at Kihyun, showing him the offending yellow Gym on his screen. The younger man looked terribly smug and Hoseok feels his heart shattering, because his _pride_.

“ _This_ is why you seduced me?” Hoseok exclaimed. “To unsuspectingly steal _my_ Gym while I was at work?”

The blond stared at him incredulously.

“ _Me?_ Seduce _you_?”

Hoseok cleared his throat, suddenly flustered at the memory of his relentless attempts to get Kihyun's attention and affection, “Um... _so, that's why you agreed to date me?_ ”

“No,” Kihyun smiled slyly at him, “I just like stealing things from you.”

Following his words, Kihyun moved to wrap his arms around Hoseok affectionately with a kiss to his cheek. As much as Hoseok wanted to stay in the younger’s embrace, there's a case settling (and the need to be overdramatic) calling him.

“What else did you steal from me?” Hoseok pulled away from the embrace and stared at his boyfriend, scandalized.

The smaller man laughed at the accusing tone, leaning forward and pursing his lips, as if he were thinking about his answer. It’s obvious that Kihyun’s probably planned this conversation and thought about how it would play out. It really only proves how well he knows his boyfriend.

“Your heart.”

Hoseok thinks he might faint from the cuteness. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and made a face, childishly. Kihyun's obviously too amused and his eyes kind of twinkle under the light and Hoseok swears his heart skips a beat.

“You know you love me, baby,” Kihyun whispered, pulling the taller into his arms and grinning wickedly, because he knows too much.

Hoseok loved it when Kihyun called him _baby_. He doesn't do it often (he liked Hoseok's name much more) but, there's just something about the way the younger man's sweet melodic voice seemed to lilt at the syllables. It made his heart flutter in ways that remind him of a teenage girl with a serious crush.

“I hate you. I honestly hate you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Kihyun cooed, “And Arcanine is the best.”

Hoseok can’t believe it.

“Go away, Kihyun.” he pouted.

“You’re such a baby, I can’t believe I’m so in love with you.” the brunet rolled his eyes and rounded the sofa, settling himself in Hoseok’s lap (forcefully). Hoseok can feel his resolve melting.

“Get off.”

“No,” Kihyun replied, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, puckering his lips, “Not until you love me again.”

“You’re the worst,” Hoseok says, but he closes the distance between them and kisses his boyfriend; he shows Kihyun how much he loves him right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> The 69th published fic in the Kiho tag, I'm so proud. As always, feed me ideas via [Twitter](http://twitter.com/yuseokki/), because I have no self control and will probably make your wishes come true.


End file.
